Baby Steps
by hogwartsxpsychicxjonas
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "IT"S GONNA PSYCH YOU OUT IN THE END" this is focused on Collin, Delilah, and Marie, along with several new characters and several subplots and several twists and turns along the way.
1. Letters

Chapter 1-Letters.  
_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Kaleigh walked down the hall into her bedroom, she looked to little Delilah who was shaking her pink polka dot rattle. Kaleigh smiled, next to Delilah were the several unopened letters that she had received from her fathers funeral a year ago. They were _all_ from her father and they were _all _addressed to her, the only problem was... that Kaleigh hadn't read _any_ of them yet.

Kaleigh picked one of the letters up, she sat on her bed watching Delilah, should she open the letters? Should she read the letters that have been haunting her for months? What if the letters told her something horrible about her father? But then again what if the letters told her something wonderful?

Kaleigh held her breath, she tore open the envelope of the letter that she was holding . She hesitated, did she really want to read this? Yes. She had to. After all the letters _were_ addressed to her, there was no harm in opening them.

She took the letter, she glanced down at the folded up piece of paper, she held her breath. Kaleigh looked at the letter it read:

_My Dearest Kaleigh,_

_I want you to understand that before I tell you a secret that is very life changing, that I wanted to tell you much sooner than now, it's just complicated. Please, understand that no matter what I wanted you to know when the time was right. I'm not sure if now is even the right time. Kaleigh as you may or may not know, I was married to some one two years before your mother and I were married. Well during that period of time, I had a son, Kyle. Kaleigh I wanted to tell you in person, and the next time we meet, I will most definitely discuss this with you. Kaleigh please don't be angry, I didn't know how to tell you. Please, I beg you to forgive me._

_With Love Always,_

_Daddy_

Kaleigh looked up from the letter tears in her eyes. She was crying for a number of reasons. One reason because she had an older brother that she hadn't known about her entire life. Anther reason was that her father wanted to discuss the issue in person, and with her father dead, that was not possible. Another reason was that the letter was from her deceased father, it was him giving his love to her, she even recognized his handwriting, she would always cherish thoses letters.

Kaleigh raced down the steps. She saw her uncle Henry, she was filled with rage. Of course, _he _woul'dve known about her brother. After all _he was _her father's brother. "How could you not have told me, "she yelled.

"What are you talking about," Henry yelled back.

"About my brother," Kaleigh yelled in anger, "I know, that you've known about him. Why haven't you told me?"

Henry crossed his arms, he sighed deeply, "It wasn't my place to tell you, It was up to your father."

"Yes," Kaleigh yelled at him, "but when my father died _you _became my father, which meant that from that point on, it was _your_ place to tell me."

"Kaleigh," sighed Henry, "your father only passed away a year ago, and that was a difficult year for you, I didn't want to give you any _more _bad news."

"_Bad _news," aksed Kaleigh, "How is that _bad _news?"

"Because," sighed Henry, " your brother lives with _his _mother, and we don't know where that is, the only person who did was your father."

Kaleigh sighed, that must've been part of what her father would've spoken to her about when he visited. Kaleigh raced back up stairs to her room. She opened _all _of the letters that her father had written to her, and _all _of them had been about her brother, Kyle. There was the one letter, that told her exactly where Kyle was. Kaleigh sighed, this was something that she _had _to do.

Kaleigh raced down her steps again, she was about to dial Shawn's number when she stopped, Shawn probably knew about Kyle too, so instead she called Joe.

Joe answered his cell phone, "Kaleigh?"

"Joe, I need a favor," said Kaleigh, "can you pick me up?"

"It depends," said Joe, "does the favor, involve a bug?"

"No," said Kaleigh.

"Then fire away," sighed Joe, "what's the favor?"

"I need you to pick me up," demanded Kaleigh, "I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Sure," sighed Joe, "I'll be right there."

"Great," sighed Kaleigh as she hung up the phone.

Joe arrived there about fifteen minutes late, "Hey, where are we going?"

Kaleigh showed Joe the address scribbled in the letter that her father had sent her. "Who are we going to visit?"

"A family member," Kaleigh explained to Joe.

Joe shrugged, "Alright, get in the car."

Kaleigh agreed, as she hopped into Joe's car.

Joe also entered the car, he checked the mirrors and everything, Joe turned to Kaleigh, "If this is a family member, how come Henry or Shawn aren't driving you?"

Kaleigh bit her lip, "because," she reached into her wallet, "I'm paying you not to tell them," she handed Joe fifty dollars.

"Works for me," sighed Joe as he pulled out of the driveway, "So why don't you want Henry and Shawn to know?"

"Because," Kaleigh sighed, "It's important that I'd be the only family member there when I meet him."

Joe stopped the car with a screech, "You mean, you haven't met this family member before!"

"Yeah, that's what I mean," yelled Kaleigh, "now drive, you're gonna cause an accident!"

"I really think, that if you're going to meet a new family member that another family member should be there," Joe insisted to Kaleigh.

"Right," sighed Kaleigh, "and I think I'm taking my money back and getting out of the car unless you start driving again."

Joe sighed as he started driving again, "I'm just saying, I don't think that you should be doing this alone, and that you should be with another family member... that you _have _met before."

Kaleigh sighed, "you also think that all bugs should be extinct, both of those ideas are unrealistic, so let's get realistic."

Joe sighed. They rode in silence on the way to the house. When they arrived at the house, Joe turned to Kaleigh, "are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Positive," sighed Kaleigh as she got out of the car.


	2. Kyle

Chapter2- Kyle

_Year 1 (Collin, Delilah, and Marie)_

Kaleigh left Joe's car, she looked back to Joe who had his arms crossed. Kaleigh held her breath as she walked up to the house. She stood there, she was debating whether or not to knock. She sighed she had to, she had made Joe take her this far, she knocked on the door.

A woman with horn rimmed glasses opened the door, she had curly brown hair and big brown eyes, "Hello? May I help you?"

"Um Hi," said Kaleigh her heat racing, "Is Kyle home?"

"It depends," said the woman asked coldly, "why do you wish to see him?"

"Um," sighed Kaleigh, "I just really need to talk to him, it's something really important."

The woman tapped her foot impatiently, "Well in that case, he's not home, he's with his friend Mitchel."

"Well that's too bad," sighed Kaleigh getting angry, she knew that Kyle was really home, but her explanation was not good enough for that woman, "because I'm not leaving."

The womans fake smile left her face, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kaleigh Spencer-" she began.

"Oh," said the woman even colder, "then Kyle is definitely not here... you're a Spencer!"

"What's going on Mom," asked a voice from inside of the house.

"Nothing," the woman lied.

"Kyle?" called Kaleigh into the house, "Is that you?"

A boy approached the doorway, he ha light brown hair that flipped to the side, and he had bright blue eyes, "I'm Kyle, but the question is who are you?"

"Um," sighed Kaleigh, "It's complicated," she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the letters that were sent from her father, she handed it to Kyle, "Here, this should explain everything."

Kyle looked oddly to her as he took the letter. He skimmed through the letter, then he looked back up to Kaleigh, his face blank, "um, you're Kaleigh?"

Kaleigh nodded, "and you're Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, "Can we um... go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure," sighed Kaleigh, "I'll have my boyfriend and best friend's brother take us somewhere, he's driving me around because I'm paying him to."

Kyle nodded, he turned to his mother, "Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back before curfew."

His mother pursed her lips, "Very well."

Kyle ran out of his house, as he and Kaleigh headed to Joe's car.

Joe looked to Kaleigh, "Who is this?"

"My brother," sighed Kaleigh.

"Kaleigh, " said Joe concerned, "you don't have a brother."

"Yes I do Joe," argued Kaleigh, "Now can you take us to... anywhere but here."

"Not until you tell me who this is," said Joe.

Kaleigh sighed as she pulled out twenty more dollars, "Now will you take us somewhere?"

Joe looked at the money, "Alright," he took the money, he drove them to Psych, "here you go."

"Thanks," sighed Kaleigh.

Kyle and Kaleigh entered Psych. "This is a psychic detective agency, I'm a psychic, and so is our cousin Shawn."

Kyle snorted, "I don't believe in that."

Kaleigh looked at Kyle she saw a mark on his face, then she remembered the rings that his mother had on, "Then how else would I know that your mother is abusive," she thought back to how perfect his house was and how organized it all was, and how Kyle was dressed it was obvious that his mother had dressed him considering no teenager would wear what he was wearing., He had on a sweeter vest with shorts and black dress shoe, "and that your mothers a perfectionist."

Kyle looked to Kaleigh, "How did you know all that?"

"I told you," said Kaleigh, "I'm a psychic."

Kyle looked to her, "Oh, yeah, then what number am I thinking of?"

"I'm a psychic," said Kaleigh, "not a telepathic."

Kyle laughed, "Okay so you're a Psychic, so what else should I know about you?" All of a sudden Kyles voice got quiet, "do you live with dad?"

"no," sighed Kaleigh, "The reason that I even got these letters is because... dad was in the army... and well he passed away about a year ago."

"Oh," Kyle said quietly.

Kaleigh hugged Kyle, "You'll be okay."

"I know," sighed Kyle, "I mean I didn't even know him."

Kaleigh sighed, "Right, I'm sorry about that."

"It's mainly my mom's fault," he said, "Dad tried to visit me, but she just didn't allow it, that's why she moved from New York to California, but apparently you moved here too."

Kaleigh shrugged, "I moved here, because I was living with my friend Lillian because dad joined the army, and my mother died giving birth to me, so when Lillian's dad left, we moved out here."

"Oh," sighed Kyle, "I see."

Kaleigh sighed, "Let's go to Uncle Henry's I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

Kyle's eyes lit up, "We have an Uncle?"

"Yeah," sighed Kaleigh, "I live with him."

"Cool," sighed Kyle.


	3. Punishments

Chapter3-Punishments

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Nick and Lizzie, sat on Nicks bed thinking hard. "How about we, switch his shampoo with syrup," Nick suggested.

"No," sighed Lizzie, "we did that last month."

"Right," sighed Nick, "I for got about that one, what can we do to Kevin that will kill him?"

Lizzie was in the middle of thinking when she heard ringing. "Bells are ringing which means I'll get a good idea any second now."

"Lizzie-" Nick began.

"Shhhhh," Lizzie yelled.

"Lizzie-" Nick started.

"Nick shut up," yelled Lizzie.

"YOUR PHONES RINGING," yelled Nick.

"Oh," sighed Lizzie, "I thought a great idea was coming... fun-sucker." Lizzie picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi," answered Joe, "I'm bored where are you?"

"I'm in Nick's room, thinking of evil things to do to Kevin," explained Lizzie, "What are you doing... more importantly where are you?"

"I'm at Psych-" Joe began.

"Sweet," said Lizzie, "I'll be right there." Lizzie hung up the phone she turned to Nick, "I've gotta go, be back later." Lizzie ran out of the house and headed down the street, she saw Joe's car parked in front of Psych, however Joe was there too, why wasn't he _in _Psych?

Joe ran to meet her, "That was fast," said Joe.

"Well I took a short cut and I mean I had to find a way there before you would drive me everywhere," sighed Lizzie at Joe's stupidity.

"Oh," sighed Joe, "I never thought about that ."

Lizzie sighed, "What are you doing here, and why aren't you inside?"

"Kaleigh's in there with some guy," said Joe, as Kaleigh and Kyle left Psych and were heading towards Joe.

"Kaleigh," said Lizzie, "Who is that?"

"My brother," said Kaleigh.

"That is a horrible lie, I've known you for like ever," said Lizzie, "and I _know_ that you _don't _have a brother."

"No," sighed Kaleigh, "I swear Kyle is my brother."

"Kaleigh," sighed Lizzie, "this better not be what it looks like."

"What does this look like," asked Kaleigh.

"It looks like you're cheating on Nick with some badly dressed freak," said Lizzie looking at Kyle's ridiculous outfit.

"Lizzie," yelled Kaleigh, "I think you know me a little better than that, I am extremely in love with Nick, I swear on my life that I am NOT cheating on him with this badly dressed guy, I was really hoping that I didn't have to show you this to convince you but," Kaleigh reached into her pocket and she handed Lizzie the letter from her father, "see!"

Lizzie took the note and read it, "Ooooooooooooooh," sighed Lizzie, she turned to Kyle, "Hi, Kaleigh's brother."

Kyle waved, "Hi, Kaleigh's friend."

"I have a name," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, "sighed Kyle, "and so do I."

"Fine," sighed Lizzie, "What's your name?"

"It was in the letter," said Kyle.

Lizzie groaned in aggrivation, as she looked back at the letter, "Hello... Kyle."

"Hello... Lizzie," said Kyle.

"Wait..." said Lizzie, "How do _you _know _my _name?"

"I heard Kaleigh say it like two seconds ago," said Kyle.

"Right," sighed Lizzie.

"So," Kaleigh turned to Joe handing him fifteen bucks, "drive us to Uncle Henry's?"

Joe nodded, "For Five more bucks."

"Forget it," said Kaleigh taking the fifteen dollars back, "We'll walk."

"Never mind," said Joe taking the money back from Kaleigh, "I'll drive you."

Kaleigh smirked as they all entered Joe's car and headed to Henry's house.

Joe dropped Kaleigh, and Kyle off at Henry's house, "See ya, but Lizzie and I are gonna head back home. See ya." Joe drove away.

Kyle turned to Kaleigh, "are those two...you know... dating?"

"No," laughed Kaleigh, "they're brother and sister, you see Lizzie's mother left when she was five, and her father passed away...about a year and a half ago, so half of her rights went to her cousin and the other half wemt to her brother. So her cousin married my boyfriend's brother... now this is when it gets _really _confusing, my boyfriends parents were neglegent, so his brother that married her cousin got his rights along with Lizzie's cousin. Now, Joe was already eighteen but since he didn't want to be Nick and Lizzie's uncle he gave Lizzie's cousin and my boyfriends brother his rights until he turns twenty-one."

Kyle looked at her, "wow... that _is _confusing."

"I told you," sighed Kaleigh.

Lizzie and Joe were on their way back home, Lizzie turned to Joe, "How much money did Kaleigh actually pay you?"

Joe sighed thinking hard, he closed his eyes. Lizzie slapped his head, "Don't close your eyes when you're driving!"

"I'm sorry," sighed Joe, "but you should know not to ask me to think when I'm preforming serious tasks!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, they pulled into the drive way. They entered the house.

Nick ran downstairs holding Collin in his arms, "Hey where did you guys go?"

"We met Kaleigh's brother before you did," said Joe in a teasing voice.

Nick put Collin down in the stroller, "Kaleigh doesn't have a brother."

"Yeah," sighed Joe she does, "but Hey... I mean... I guess that she just likes us a lot better than she likes you-"

Nick attacked Joe, he pounded his fists into Joes stomache, while Joe puched Nick's face.

Lizzie sighed Kevin and Leslie weren't home yet so _they _couldn't break up the fight. Lizzie stood in between her two brothers, "You guys, knock it off!"

Nick sighed he picked up Lizzie and moved her out of the way.

Lizzie gave up, she was no longer trying to break up to fight but she was angry at Nick for picking her up and moving her out of the way, so instead she started hitting Nick.

"Hey," Joe yelled at Lizzie, "Stay out of this!"

Lizzie left Nick alone but started hitting Joe.

Kevin entered his house to see Lizzie who was pucnching Joe... who was punching Nick...who was trying to pick Lizzie up again.

"BREAK IT UP," yelled Kevin.

They immediately stopped, "THAT IS IT," yelled Kevin. Kevin turned to Joe, "NICK YOUR PUNISHMENT IS THAT MILEY WILL GET YOUR PHONE NUMBER,"

Nick's jaw dropped, "That is sooooo not fair."

"TOO BAD," yelled Kevin he turned to Lizzie, "LIZZIE YOU HAVE TO GET THAT MARK GUY TO STOP CALLING... NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

Lizzie graoned, "does that mean that I have to call him?"

"YES," said Kevin angrily turnign to Joe, "AND YOU HAVE TO DEBUGGIFY THE BASEMENT THIS WEEKEND."

Joe got on his hands and knees and started crying.


	4. He's My Brother

Chapter4-He's My Brother

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Kaleigh sighed as she and Kyle flipped through the television channels. Henry walked into the room, he stopped and looked the boy sitting down on the couch.

"Kaleigh," asked Henry slowly, "who is that boy, I mean I know he's not your boyfriend because your boyfriend's Nick, so who the hell is this guy."

"Well," sighed Kaleigh getting a sly smile on her face, "how do you know that I didn't break up wiht Nick? How do you know that this isn't my new boyfriend, or maybe I'm cheating on Nick with Ky- him?"

"Because," sighed Henry, "I know you, and I can tell when you're lying... which you are... right now."

"This is Kyle-" Kaleigh began.

"Kaleigh," said Henry testingly, "I need to talk to you in the kitchen... NOW!"

Kaleigh got up and followed her uncle Henry into the kitchen. She turned to him her arms crossed, "What do you want, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't just go finding someone you've never met before, " yelled Henry, "you do not know him Kaleigh, for all you know he's a bad kid, for all you know he's done time, for all you know-"

"Uncle Henry, "sighed Kaleigh, "first of all, he's not a bad kid because his mother abuses him and he NEVER hits back, Uncle Henry, the brusies on his face match his mothers rings, and his mother doesn't have a mark on her, oh and Joe took us to Psych, and while we were there I ran a background check on him and he's clean, so what else do you have to use against my brother that _you've _been keeping from me!"

"Kaleigh," sighed Henry, "I just... I want you to be safe, that's all I'm asking for, you to keep your guard off... like you said his mother isn't a good parent, which means that he's probably not an amazing kid, which means... I want you to be careful, I cannot believe that you spent the day alone with a complete stranger!"

"No Uncle Henry," sighed Kaleigh, "Joe was with us for a majority of the time."

"Right," sighed Henry, "like that's supposed to make me feel better, that you spent your day with a complete stranger... and Joe, if Joe had seen a bug he would've gone running and that would've left you two alone, and you two were alone just now!"

"Uncle Henry," sighed Kaleigh, "we were alone for about twenty minutes, not even Joe just dropped us off and I knew that you were coming home soon, and besides I knew that you took Delilah with you so if he was trying to do _something _I had an excuse for calling you... you had my daughter with you and besides, Kyle's my _brother _so I don't get what the big deal is... oh I know... it isn't a big deal!"

"Yes it is Kaleigh," said Henry getting red in the face, "you do not know this boy! For all you know-"

"Give me a break," yelled Kaleigh, "For all _you _know, he's a really nice guy, so stop expecting the worse things possible."

Henry sighed, "Kaleigh you do not understand, that I want you to be safe, and that's why I'm doing this."

Kaleigh sighed along with her uncle, "Uncle Henry, I understand that but, I mean honestly, you have to give people a chance, you can't just judge people because you dislike their mothers!"

Henry looked taken aback, "How did you know that I dislike-"

"You make it extremely obvious," sighed Kaleigh, "So what did she do to you?"

"Nothing," sighed Henry, "It was what she did to your father."

"What did she do to my father?"

"She did exactly what she's doing to that poor boy now," sighed Henry, "she took control of his life like she's controling his, and she's not going to stop!"

Kaleigh looked down at her feet, "I didn't know," she looked back up getting angry, "and I don't care, because of the fact that he's still my brother and he's _not _his mother."

Henry sighed, "I know that, I just... don't trust him... can you understand that?"

"No," sighed Kaleigh, "I trust people until they give me a reason NOT to turst them, I swear to you that I will keep my guard off if that will make you happy, but he is my brother, and I just met him and you can't expect to not want to get to know him so get over it!"

"No," sighed Henry, "I'm not going to 'get over it' because you are as good as my daughter and I am not going to let you be alone with a complete stranger that you _just _met!"

Kaleigh sighed as she looked to her uncle, "then don't leave me alone with him, stay with us, I mean, he _does _want to meet you that's _why _we're here!"

Henry sighed, "fine _but _I'm not leaving you two alone, do you understand me!"

Kaleigh sighed, "sure whatever you say."

Henry walked into the living awaitng to meet his long lost nephew.


	5. Anti Nick

Chapter5- ANTI NICK

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Henry entered the room where Kyle was, he stopped and starred at Kyle for a moment, he looked exactly like his fahter. "Hello, Kyle, "Henry said gruffly, "I am Henry, I'm your Uncle."

Kyle stood up, "Hi, I'm Kyle, I'm your nephew."

The two of them shook hands for a moment, "So," Henry asked, "How have you been?"

Kyle shrugged, "Alright I guess, you?"

Henry shrugged as well, "Nothing special."

Delilah started crying from inside her stroller. Kaleigh sighed as she walked over to the stroller and picked up her daughter.

Kyle looked over to Kaleigh, "Who's baby is that," he asked very confused.

"Mine," Kaleigh said distractedly as she rocked Delilah back and forth in her arms, "Why?"

Kyles jaw dropped and his mouth hung open, "YOU HAVE A BABY," he said, "You cannot have a baby, you just can't!"

"Well," Kaleigh bit her lip, "I don't have _a _baby, I have two."

Kyle's eyes widened, "What do you mean _two_?"

"Relax, relax" she rolled her eyes, she had only just met her brother and he was crazy overprotective of her, "They're twins."

"TWINS," Kyle repeated angrily his temper rising, "WHO'S ASS AM I KICKING, I SWEAR TO GOD KALEIGH, WHO IS THE FATHER OF YOUR TWINS?"

Kaleigh sighed, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." It was true Kyle would never believe that she was the mother of Nick Jonases children.

"Try me," insisted Kyle his temper growing.

"Maybe it would be best if you _met _him first," suggested Kaleigh, "I'll call him," Kaleigh pulled out her cell phone and called Nick.

Nick picked up his cell phone, "Hello," he asked fearfully.

"Nick, it's Kaleigh-" Kaleigh sighed.

Nick sighed in relief, "Oh good, I thought it was-never mind, whats up?"

"I want you to meet my brother, "said Kaleigh.

Nick's heart sank, so it was true Joe really _had _met Kaleighs brother before he had, "Oh, um okay, I didn't know that you had a brother, well Joe told me, but I didn't believe him."

"Well, it was the truth, so do you wanna meet him or what, "Kaleigh asked him impatiently

"Sure,"sighed Nick, "I guess."

Kaleigh smiled, "Great, I'll see ya in a few."

"Okay," said Nick as they hung up the phones.

Kaleigh turned back to her brother, "He's on his way. Now listen to me you CANNOT attack hi, or harm him in ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM."

"Alright, alright," said Kyle his hands up in the air.

Kaleigh sighed as she took Delilah up the steps to change her diaper.

About fifteen minutes later, Nick arrived with Collin. Obviously Kaleigh got the door, and let him in. Kaleigh stood in between Nick and Kyle when Kyle entered the room.

Nick looked oddly at her.

She smiled nervously moving out of the way but still in position to step in between Nick and Kyle if it was necessary.

Nick smiled to Kyle, "Hi, I'm Nick, Kaleigh's boyfriend, and you must be her brother," Nick held his hand out for Kyle to shake it.

Kyle smiled a deadly smile back to Nick, as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "Hi, I'm Kyle Kaleigh's brother, and let me guess you're the asshole that got my little sister pregnant with twins."

Nick bit his lip as Kyle crushed his hand, "That would be me."

"Kyle," yelled Kaleigh, "RELEASE!"

Kyle smirked and let go of Nick;s hand, "Sorry, I have a tight grip."

"So," sighed Kaleigh, "Nick, Kyle, wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sure," sighed Nick.

"Nope," sighed Kyle.

"Okay," sighed Kaleigh, "How about we... listen to music, You know Kyle, Nick is an amazing musician, he and his brothers are in a band together."

"Oh," said Kyle unimpressed, "What's the name of the band?"

Nick sighed, "The Jonas Brothers."

Kyle looked livid as he turned to Kaleigh, "as if I didn't hate him enough HE HAD TO BE A FUCKING JONAS BROTHER!"

Kaleigh sighed, "Kyle, please just hear him out-"

"NO," yelled Kyle, "I'm not going to hear your precious Jonas Brother out, this is insane, I... I need to go home, I'll call you tomorrow Kaleigh but this is just too much for me right now."

Kaleigh sighed, "Could you please stay?"

Kyle sighed, "I have to get home my curfew's in a few minutes, I'll call my friend to drive me home, but I need to leave."

Kaleigh sighed, "Well if you have to go then go I guess, but just please call me."

"Don't worry," sighed Kyle, "I will." and with that Kyle walked out the door.


	6. Lena and Bessie

Chaper6- Lena and Bessie

_Chapter One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Kaleigh sighed it was Monday, and she was finally able to go back to school not that she had lost nearly _all _of the weight that she gained when she was pregnant. She looked around as she and Nick wandered the cafeteria searching for someone to sit with.

Kaleigh gasped as she saw two of her old friends that she hadn't spoken to in a long time. One of them had straight short blonde hair with blue eyes. The other had soft long brown curls and hazel eyes. They both smiled to her.

"Bessie," Kaleigh gasped looking at the girl with blonde hair, "Lena," she gasped again looking at the other girl.

The girl apparently named Lena smiled and waved to her, "Hey, Kaleigh."

The other girl waved, as they both stood up and hugged her, "Oh my God, I'm so glad we have the same lunch period," Kaleigh sighed.

"Us too," the girls said in unison.

Kaleigh smiled to her two friends, "You wouldn't mind if we sat here, would you?"

"Not at all," said Bessie.

"You're always welcome here Kaleigh,"Bessie assured her as she and Lena smiled to Kaleigh and quickly glared at Nick.

"Well," sighed Nick feeling uncomfortable, "I'm going to go get my lunch."

"Okay," sighed Kaleigh as she watched Nick walk away.

When Nick was out of earshot, Lena and Bessie, turned to Kaleigh, "Why are you sitting with Lizzie Jayten's boyfriend,"Bessie asked.

"What are you talking about," said Kaleigh, "Lizzie doesn't have a boyfriend."

Lena bit her lip, "Yes, she does, it's Nick."

Kaleigh laughed, if Bessie and Lena only knew that Nick and Lizzie were brother and sister, "I can guarantee you that they aren't dating, because _I'm _dating him."

Bessie dropped the water bottle that she was holding, "Kaleigh, you realize what that means right?"

Kaleigh looked at her friends confused, "No."

"It means that he's either cheating on you with Lizzie, or he's cheating on Lizzie with you," Lena squealed.

Kaleigh laughed, "Nick and Lizzie are _not _dating, I can promise you that."

"Fine," sighed Bessie, "Let's ask her!"

"Lizzie's in this lunch period," asked Kaleigh in shock.

Bessie and Lena nodded as they called Lizzie over.

"Hi," said Lizzie confused, "What's going on?"

"Aren't you dating, Nick," asked Lena curiously.

"Nick- Nick who," asked Lizzie even more confused.

"You know...," sighed Bessie, "Brown, curly hair, brown eyes, he walks you home from school everyday- ringing any bells."

Lizzie started laughing, "No way in hell I'm dating him. He's my... best friend."

"Oh," said Bessie taken aback, "because, that's not what we heard."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"Oh," said Lizzie gaining interest, "well, what did you hear?"

"We heard that you two were dating," said Lena, "and that you two were really serious."

Lizzie sighed getting angry, "Who told you this?"

"Connor," said Bessie, "he said that was what Nick said."

Lizzie gritted her teeth together, "I'll be right back." Lizzie left the table and walked over to Connor he was sitting with Arya... they were kissing."

"CONNOR," Lizzie yelled at him.

Arya looked angrily towards Connor, "What did you do this time?"

Connor opened his mouth to complain but Lizzie started yelling at him.

"Have you been telling people, that Nick and I are dating," she yelled.

Just then Nick walked over to them, "Lizzie, what is the problem?"

"Connor, has been telling people that we are dating," Lizzie explained.

Nick nodded, "YOU WHAT, MAYBE I NEED TO REMIND YOU ABOUT KALEIGH, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND, I'M DATING HER REMEMBER?"

Connor grimaced, "I know that, but you _can _have more than one girlfriend."

"Excuse me," said Arya from right next to Connor, her arms now crossed, as she tapped her foot angrily.

"Not that, that is a good thing to do, "said Connor, "It's just, that well, some guys do it."

"Nice save," said Nick, "and why did you tell everyone that Lizzie and I are dating?"

"Because," sighed Connor, "you two weren't telling anyone, so I thought that I should spread the news."

Nick slapped his head, "Connor, Lizzie and I are not dating, I can promise you that!"

Connor crossed his arms obviously not believing him, "Then why do you walk home together everyday?"

"Because," said Lizzie, "We live really close."

"No, you don't," said Connor, "I've been to Nick's house."

"Our families are super close, so her family is over practically every day," explained Nick.

"Really," said Connor raising his eyebrow, "then I wanna come over and see."

"Fine, " said Nick.

Lizzie looked to Nick horrified.

"Leslie," Nick reminded her by whispering in her ear.

Nick and Lizzie walked back over to Kaleigh, Bessie, and Lena.

"Well," asked Bessie getting impatient.

"What," asked Nick rudely.

"Are you two dating or not," asked Lena just as rude as Nick.

"No," said Nick, "Lizzie, and I are definitely _not _dating."

Lena and Bessie didn't look convinced, but they didn't ask about the status of Nick, and Lizzie's, relationship anymore, which Kaleigh was extremely happy about.

Nick and Lizzie looked anxiously at eachother, they weren't sure how they were going to pull off Connor's visit that afternoon, but they had to hope for the best.

Nick, and Lizzie, walked home Connor trailing closely behind them.

Lizzie glared at Nick as she whispered to him, "Why did you have to agree to let him come home with us?"

"Relax," said Nick, "Leslie has enough resembalance to you to pass as your older sister."

"Yeah," said Lizzie, "Except the part that the second we walk in the house, Leslie goes into 'Mom mode' and freaks out on us for bringing home a friend without telling her."

"Relax," sighed Nick, "It's just Connor."

"Yeah," sighed Lizzie, "and what do you think he's gonna say when he sees Delilah?"

"Calm down," sighed Nick, "Connor already knows."

"WHAT," Lizzie screamed.

Nick turned back to look at Connor who looked suspiciously at them, "Lizzie, I told him, but I made him sign a contract saying that he wouldn't tell a soul. Arya doesn't even know."

"How can you be sure of that," asked Lizzie.

"While Kaleigh was away from school, Arya would frequently ask me why Kaleigh was out, if you had found out one of your best friends was pregnant, would even look at her boyfriend civilly?"

"I guess not," said Lizzie fairly, "but I still don't trust him."

"You don't have to," sighed Nick, "but I do, and Kevin and Leslie do too."

"Well then why don't you let him in on this little secret," asked Lizzie annoyed.

"Because," sighed Nick, "we were pushing it telling him _my _secret, but if we tell him that, it's not just my secret, it's the whole family's, and in any case I don't wanting him knowing everything about us, and since it isn't just my secret, if we _did _tell him _everyone _in the family would have to trust him, and you obviously don't."

Lizzie nodded understandingly. "I see what you mean."

Nick sighed as he and Lizzie stopped in front of their house, waiting for Connor to catch up. Connor finally caught up to them.

Nick opened the door, and saw that no one was home! He looked nervously to Lizzie. There was a note on the refrigerator door. The note read:

_Nick, Lizzie,_

_Went shopping for... clothing sale... be home soon... start homework... NO FRIENDS OVER!_

_Love_

_-Leslie_

Great, thought Nick, that ruined all of their plans.

Lizzie snatched the note out of Nick's hand, and slapped him on the back of his head, "Smooth."

Nick ignored her, and took back the note, he handed it to Connor, "See, Leslie, is Lizzie's sister!"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Says you, and if she's Lizzie's _sister _then why is she bossing you guys around?"

Nick sighed, "Because, she thinks that she has control over us.. and she doesn't."

Lizzie hit her head it was like watching a train wreck, "Well while this goes over well, I'm going to my room."

"_Your _room," said Connor, "This is Nick's house."

"Right," said Lizzie backtracking, "I'm just so used to being here, I'll be in... the bathroom."

"So," said Connor to Nick, as Lizzie headed up the steps, "Do I get to meet the little kids?"

"No," said Nick, "one of them is with Kaleigh, and the other is with Kevin, and Leslie."

"Oh," said Connor dispiritedly.

"Yeah," shrugged Nick, "Let's go upstairs."

Connor shrugged also, as he, and Nick, raced up the steps. Connor was too busy racing ot Nick's room to realize that he passed it and was standing right in front of Lizzie and Frankie's room. Connor opened the door and entered the room! There was Lizzie sitting on her bed, and all of her stuff was around her!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE," shrieked Lizzie.

Connor's eyes widened, "I should ask you the same question."

Nick ran in the room, "Connor what the hell are you doing in here, this is Frankie's room!"

Connor raised one of his eyebrows, "Right, then why are there _two _beds in here, and why is there so many girl stuff in here?"

"Because," said Nick thinking fast, "Frankie had a sleepover last night!"

Connor raised his eyebrow even higher, "Frankie had a _girl _sleep over."

"Dude," said Nick in disbelief, "they're eight, it's not a big deal!"

Connor sighed determined to prove Nick and Lizzie wrong, her opened up a drawer. It was Lizzie's bra drawer!

Lizzie shrieked again, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Why, does Frankie have these, and I know for a fact that an eight year old girl does not wear these," Connor pointed out.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DRAWER," She yelled.

Connor closed the door, and then looked at Lizzie, "this is _your _room."

"Fine," said Lizzie, "it's my room."

Connor's mouth dropped as if realizing something incredibly obvious, "You guys weren't lying when you said that you weren't dating, you two are married!"

"What," screamed not Lizzie but Nick, "Dude, you must have a very low perspective of me, you think I get one girl pregnant and marry another one!"

Connor shrugged, "Well," he looked to Lizzie, "Her last name _is _Jayten-Jonas."

Nick glared at Lizzie, why did she have to start using her hyphenated last name?


	7. Connor, Connor, Connor

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to update, I've been super busy!

Chapter7- Connor, Connor, Connor

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Kaleigh raced down the steps of Henry's house. "UNCLE HENRY," she yelled.

Henry walked over to her, "Kaleigh, how many times do I have to tell you to stop the screaming. All anybody ever hears in this house is screaming, the babies always scream, the dogs screams- well barks- and you scream! Please Kaleigh, I'm begging."

Kaleigh sighed, "Sorry Uncle Henry, can you drive me to Nick's I'm going to take Collin over there to play with Delilah."

Henry sighed, "Sure Kaleigh, but you have to walk Bubbles first." Kaleigh groaned. "Hey," said Henry, "Bubbles is _your_ dog, and you really wanted to keep her even though you have two kids of your own. Now go walk the poor dog!"

Kaleigh rolled her eyes as she walked over to her little puppy, "Hey, Bubbles." Kaleigh grabbed the leash, and headed out side with the dog.

About a half-hour later Kaleigh and Bubbles returned. Kaleigh walked over to Henry, "I walked Bubbles. Now will you take me to Nick's house?"

Henry looked at Bubbles who was now bitting at her leash because she didn't want to be wearing it at the moment. "I'll take you there, just get Collin, oh and please remove the leash on Bubbles!"

Kaleigh nodded and bent down next to Bubbles, as she removed the leash that Nick had bought for Bubbles when they first got her. Bubbles pulled away from Kaleigh, "Make up your mind silly, first you don't want the leash on, now you do! What is the matter with you?" Kaleigh finally managed to get the leash off of Bubbles, who growled as Kaleigh put the leash away.

Kaleigh raced up her steps into her newly painted orange room, she had repainted it bgecause of the twins and orange was a generally gender neutral color, normally, and well Kaleigh did like the color orange, she saw little Collin laying there in the crib holding his little teddy bear, and sucking his thumb. He looked up at Kaleigh as she looked into the crib. On auto-pilot put his hands up in the air waiting for Kaleigh to pick him up, however he never let go of his little teddy bear. Kaleigh smiled and picked up her son, and she looked at him. He already looked so much like his father, and Collin didn't even have hair yet. Kaleigh sat down on her bed, still holding Collin, she admired his adorableness when he wasn't crying, it was something to cherish. Collin smiled a wide smile as he pulled on Kaleigh's hair. Kaleigh rolled her eyes, as she picked him up and walked down the steps with him. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Kaleigh placed Collin in his stroller.

Henry sighed as he drove to Kevin and Leslie's house. When they arrived Henry turned to Kaleigh, he sighed, "You know the drill, call me when you need me to take you home."

Kaleigh nodded, as she went to the back seat of Henry's new childsafe minivan. She took Collin out of his carseat, and in to his stroller. Kaleigh walked up to the door and knocked.

Nick raced down the steps Connor at his heals, Nick opened the door, Nick's eyes widened when he saw Kaleigh. "Hey," Nick said nervously, "What are you doing here?"

Kaleigh looked oddly at Nick, "You know, it's Monday, we always have a get together for the kids on Monday!"

"Right," said Nick hitting his head, "Well Leslie and Kevin took Delilah when they went shopping, sorry." Nick went to close the door, when Kaleigh held it open, "What is the problem, we can wait, besides Collin _really_ misses his daddy!"

Nick had to smile, because Collin put his arms out to Nick, and Nick had to take Collin in his arms, he let Kaleigh in not even thinking about Connor.

Connor smirked, "I'm surprised to see you here Kaleigh, considering that this is where Nick and his wife live!"

Kaleigh looekd a bit taken aback, she turned angrily to Nick, "Nick, is there something you want to tell me?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Connor thinks, that Lizzie and I are married."

Kaleigh couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding right, Lizzie and Nick?" She laughed again, "Wow Connor, you are really slow, they're not married. Trust me I think I would know, considering i practically live here because of my children, you know, Connor, you really need to get all your facts straight before you start to spread rumors. Besides you shouldn't even spread rumors, do you want to be known as a drama queen?"

Connor looked at Kaleigh as if she was crzy, "I'm a guy! I cannot be a drama queen!"

Kaleigh laughed, "Yes you can, spreading rumors is a horrible habbit, and I'm sorry if you don't like the title 'drama queen' so how about drana prince! Either way you sound gay!"

Connor opened his mouth to argue, but then thought about, "As much as I hate to admitt it she brings up a very, very strong point."

Nick shrugged, "Yup, you're right, and for the last fricken time I AM NOT MARRIED TO LIZZIE!"


	8. Beach Disaster

Chapter8- Beach Disaster

Lizzie groaned as Kevin yelled at her, she hadn't gotten Mark to stop calling the house. "Lizzie get this boy to stop calling no matter what it takes!"

Lizzie took the phone from Kevin, "Mark," she sighed, "I told you to stop calling here!"

"Not going to happen," said Mark, "Not until you agree to go on a date with me."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, "One date."

"Great," he said happily, "I'll pick you up in an hour!"

Lizzie hung up the phone as she turned to Kevin, "Happy, I'm going on a date with him in an hour! Thanks a lot Kevin, I hate that kid, and now I'm going on a date with him! It's not my fault that Leslie gave him the house number and there was no way in hell I was giving im my cell number!"

Kevin shrugged, "It's one date, it's not a big deal."

"Speak for yourself," said Lizzie bitterly.

Kevin shook his head as he took the phone back from Lizzie, "Get ready Lizzie."

Lizzie groaned in aggrivation as she stormed up the steps to her room. Nick heard her walking up the steps. He poked his head out of his room, "Lizzie are you alright?"

"No," said Lizzie, "Kevin's making me go on a date with Mark! I hate Mark!"

"Me too," said Nick just as angrily as Lizzie, "Why is Kevin making you go out with that jerk?"

"He said that I had to do whatever it took to get Mark to stop calling, remember that my punishment that I completely disregared," Lizzie reminded Nick.

Nick nodded, "Lucky, Kevin didn't forget about my punishment at all, he gave Miley my phone number the day he assigned the punishment."

Lizzie shruggeed, "Well at least you frequently change your phone number, but I do not want to go on a date with Mark, and Kevin's making me! So unfair!"

Joe walked over to them, "Shut up! Marie finally fell asleep, I don't need your yelling to wake her up!"

"I'm going on a date with Mark, I think Marie's sleep can wait!" Lizzie explained.

Joe screamed and the second he screamed Marie started crying, Joe ignored his daughter, "I hate that Mark kid almost as much as I hate bugs, why are you going on a date with him are you insane?!"

"Kevin's making me," said Lizzie as she explained the story to Joe. Joe sighed as he looked down the steps towards Kevin, "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS," Lillian yelled, "HELP ME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Joe whined as he left Lizzie and Nick, and he headed in the direction of the screams. Nick and Lizzie watched him go as they started discussing what they had been speaking of before. "So," sighed Lizzie, "any ideas that will get me out of it?"

"Tell him you just threw up, or something." suggested Nick.

"No thanks," said Lizzie, "he just spoke to me and I was fine and won't buy it becuase he'd come over ot check on me and give me flowers or something, trust me I've been there when it comes to that excuse it always blows up in my face."

"How about... you failed a test and you're grounded."

"Nick, he just spoke to me unless I go to night school on the weekends I couldn't have just failed a test." Lizzie explained.

"Tell him that a last minute emergency came up and you need to babysit, Collin, Delilah, Marie, and Frankie." Nick threw out there.

"Nope," sighed Lizzie, "He'd tell his parents, and then his parents would call Leslie to ask if everything was okay with the family, and then Leslie would tell them that we were all fine and that nothing happened, long story short it would result in me getting grounded _and _having to go on a date with Mark."

Nick looked annoyed as he turned to his sister, "Lizzie, why don't you come up with your own excuses if mine are so terrible!"

"They're not terrible, they just won't work with me," said Lizzie, "I think, I'm going to have to go on the date with Mark."

Nick sighed, "Probably since NONE of my excuses 'work with you'."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she entered her room and started to get ready.

In an little less than an hour, the door bell rang and sure enough there was Mark. Lizzie was wearing a tee shirt and shorts. As if she was going ot dress up for any guy nevermind Mark! "See you guys later," Lizzie waved goodbye.

Lizzie and Mark walked down to the beach. Mark set up a blanket for him and Lizzie to sit on and watch the sunset. Lizzie sighed. It couldn't be that terrible could it?

Lizzie and Mark had a nice conversation, in fact Lizzie started to kind of like Mark. H even made her laugh a few times. Lizzie felt kind of bad that she hadn't given Mark a chance until now. Mark sighed as he looked at the sunset, he went to put his arm around Lizzie when, "mysteriously" a seashell hit right into Mark's face.

Lizzie gasped, as she looked in the direction of where the shell was thrown. Sure enough there stood Kevin nonchalantly reaading the newspaper. Of course her family couldn't get more protective. "I'll be right back," said Lizzie, "I need oto have a word with my step-father." Lizze walke over to Kevin, she gave him a hug, "Thank you so much, look just... I can handle anything he dishes out so...don't worry."

Kevin looked at Lizzie, "Yeah, but I'm a cop-"

"No arressting," Lizzie demanded.

Kevin looked darkly at Lizzie then at Mark, "I make no promises!"

Lizzie glared at him, "Alright, well I'm going back to my date now." She walked back over to Mark, who had been waitng very patiently for her.

"So," sighed Mark, "Wanna go for a walk on the boardwalk?"

"Sure," shrugged Lizzie as Mark and her made their way towards the boardwalk.

Then Joe and Nick walked over to Lizzie and Mark. "What are you two doing?" asked Joe angirly.

"We're on a date losers," said Mark, "no if you'd get out of our way that would be great!"

"Who are you calling losers, asshole?" demanded Nick.

Mark tugged on Lizzie's arm, "Let's go around them, Liz."

"No," said Joe grabbing Lizzie's other arm, "Lizzie is coming with us!"

"No," said Mark, "She's on a date with me, which means, she's coming with me!"

"No," said Nick, "We're her brothers and brothers come first, so we'll be taking Lizzie home now-"

"I'm not going anywhere with any of oyu I am going over there!" Lizzie yelled pointing towards the ocean.

"Lizzie," said Joe, "that's the ocean."

"Well, then I'll go in the ocean in a t-shirt and shorts if I have to." Lizzie argued.

Nick and Joe sighed as they walked away, this was an argument they were not going to win.

Lizzie and Mark walked along the boardwalk. Then Mark looked down at his watch, "Whoa, Lizzie, we should probably get going..." Mark looked at Lizzie and leaned into kiss her. All of a sudden like a bullet Kevin came racing over there and pulled Mark away from Lizzie and handcuffed him.

Lizzie shrieked, "KEVIN, LET HIM GO!"

Kevin glared at Mark before turning ot Lizzie, "Get in the car, we will discuss this at home."

Lizzie stormed into the car and slammed the door. Kevin eventually let Mark out of the handcuffs, and drove Lizzie home. When Lizzie entered the house she looked to Leslie, "Your husband ruined everything!" and with that Lizzie stormed up the steps.


	9. More Paparazzi Trouble

1Chapter9- More Paparazzi Trouble

As if Lizzie's date couldn't have gone worse, the week after had to have killed her inside. She had to buy a magazine that month, she couldn't have waited until the next month? Was it that difficult just to wait?

She had to chose the very magazine that would show her...with Mark arguing with Nick and Joe. The article read:

**Mystery Girl is Scene Breaking the Jonas's Hearts Again!**

Mystery girl has been scene hurting, the Jonas Brothers since last year, and here she is again. This time she is not just breaking one of their hearts . . . she is breaking the hearts of two of the beloved Jonas Brothers. The Jonas Brothers have not answered any questions about the Mystery Girl.

***

Lizzie looked horrified at the article in the magazine. Then she ran over to Nick and Joe. "EXPLAIN THIS!"

Nick took the magazine and looked at it, then he looked at Lizzie, "It looks like mayhem from your date."

"I know what it is!" She screamed, "but the question is how did the magazine get this photograph?"

"We don't know," said Joe honestly, "we wouldn't give it to anyone, because we are supposed to be laying low, remember Kevin gave us that whole lecture when Jesse McCartney showed up!"

Lizzie did remember, "Well if you two morons didn't take that photo who did?"

"There was no paparazzi there," said Nick thinking back to the night of the date.

"No shit Sherlock," said Joe, "but that didn't answer her question!"

"Maybe it was that girl," said Nick thinking.

Joe looked at Nick, "She did have a camera, but she was Mark's sister, so I don't think it was her."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lizzie confused.

"When we were spying on you, there was this girl there, she was about ten, maybe eleven. She had a camera, and she said that she was there to spy on her brother . . . Mark."

"Then it must have been her," said Lizzie angrily, "What are we waiting for, I am going to find Mark, and then I am going to find that little brat of a sister that lives in his house!"

"Calm down Lizzie," said Joe, "we're not sure if it's her yet, it could've been anyone else at that beach, a lot of people bring cameras to the beach."

Nick looked at Joe, "Yes but not many of them were specifically looking at Lizzie and Mark."

Lizzie looked angrily at Joe, "Are you going to drive me there or am I going to have to walk?"

"I'll drive," said Joe grudgingly.

Lizzie told Joe how to get to Mark's house. When they arrived there, Lizzie practically jumped out of the car and up to the front door of Mark's house.

Lizzie pounded her fist against the wooden door, "MARK, IT'S LIZZIE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Mark opened the door, "Lizzie what are you doing here? I stopped calling just like you asked me to, what's the problem?"

"This," Lizzie showed Mark the magazine article, "is the problem!"

Mark looked the magazine and skimmed through the article, "How did this happen?"

"I was hoping that you had an idea," said Lizzie hinting at the fact that she thought it was his sister.

Mark looked darkly at Nick and Joe, "I have an idea."

"It wasn't them," said Lizzie practically reading his mind, "They aren't allowed to attract attention to themselves, otherwise Kevin _will_ put them in a jail cell for about a week."

"TAYLOR," yelled Mark into the room next to the one they were in, then he turned to Lizzie, "Taylor is my little sister, she likes to spy on me."

A girl with long curly brown hair entered the room, she looked to be about ten years old and she looked angelic, "Yes Mark," she asked innocently.

Mark showed her the magazine not buying the act, "DID YOU DO THIS?" he yelled.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't admitt to anything," said the girl no longer sweetly, but bitterly.

Mark looked at Taylor, "Can't you just tell me!"

Nick got angry and crabbed the collar of he girl's sweater, "Look you little brat-"

Taylor cleared her throat, "It's little annoying brat, if you don't mind."

Nick growled at the girl, "did you or didn't you take the picture, DO NOT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN!"

"Yes," said Taylor, "I took the stupid photo, and I got a lot of money from the magazine, so Mark," Taylor turned to Mark as Nick released her, "Do tell me the next time you go on a date with her."

"Well, Lizzie won't be going on another date with your brother," said Joe, so you better get used to disappointment.

Taylor smiled, "we'll see about that."

Nick looked at Taylor, "You are going to leave Lizzie alone if you know what's good for you!"

"Money is good for me, and by spying on my brother and Lizzie, I have a lot of it."

Nick glared at her.

Lizzie was shocked, "What would poses you to do this?"

"Have you been paying attention at all," asked Taylor rudely, "I did it for the money, the glorious money!"

"You little-" Lizzie began.

"C'mon Liz," said Joe, "let's go home, she's not worth it."

Nick nodded as they made to leave the house, when Mark grabbed Lizzie's hand.

"Lizzie," said Mark weakly, "I'm so sorry about this, if there is anything that I can do please don't hesitate to ask."

"Next time we go out," Lizzie said looking into Mark's eyes, "do not tell your sister."

"Next time?" Mark asked.

Lizzie smiled, and Mark smiled right back.


	10. Mitchell

1Chapter 10- Mitchell

Kaleigh called her brother again because they hadn't spoken since he had met Nick. She decided that this had gone on long enough and needed to talk to him soon.

Kyle answered his phone, "Hey Kaleigh what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today, Uncle Henry would love to have you over, and I kind of want to get to know you a little better." Kaleigh suggested.

"I'd love to," said Kyle, "but can I bring along my friend Mitchell?"

"If you want,"smiled Kaleigh happily, "I just really want to see you."

"Alrighty Dighty, I'll be there in a few hours," said Kyle, "and I'd appreciate it if your precious Jonas Brother, wasn't there for a majority of the time."

Before Kaleigh could respond Kyle spoke up, "See you soon," and hung up.

Kaleigh sighed, the problem was that it was a weekend, and on the weekends Nick came over so that this way they would both be together with _both_ of the children.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Kaleigh ran to the door hoping it was Kyle. It was Nick (holding Collin) , Lizzie, Kevin, Leslie, Lillian, Joe, and Frankie. "Hi guys," said Kaleigh confused, "I wasn't really expecting _all_ of you, but since you're all here, come on in."

"Hey Kale," Nick kissed her lips sweetly, as he put Collin in the "playpen" that Kaleigh had bought.

"Nick," Kaleigh whispered, "Look, I'd appreciate it if you told me that the entire Jonas residence was coming, no offense! I love your family don't get my wrong, but my brother's coming over today, and he really didn't want _you_ here, not to mention you're entire family."

"So," said Nick, "your brother is going ot have to just suck it up. They _all_ want to get together as a family."

"Nick," said Kaleigh, "That's the thing, I love you, I do, and one day I'd love to be a part of your family, I really honestly truly would, but as it is, I'm not, at least not officially. . . yet."

Nick pulled Kaleigh into the other room, "What does that mean, we have two children together, that makes you a part of my family."

"Not really," said Kaleigh, "Nick having children isn't a wedding, technically we are just a girlfriend and a boyfriend who made a life changing mistake, and have two children together, that doesn't make us family."

"Kaleigh we're sixteen, you honestly aren't asking for a wedding . . . are you?" Nick said solemnly.

"No," said Kaleigh, "I don't want a wedding yet, I'm just saying that just because we have children doesn't mean that we should 'play house' and act like we are married when we're not. Nick, what if we break up? Do you get that if that happens it's going to be treated like a divorce! I don't want that to be a consequence of this decision! I can't handle that. We didn't think out the consequence of the decision that we made before you left for Jersey before it was too late, and I want to think about the consequence of this one. If _you're _not ready for marriage, then you shouldn't be read for this! This is just marriage, without the rings! We have kids, family get-togethers, spend holidays with our _families_. We're sixteen, like you said, clearly not ready for marriage, so then why don't we just date, not act like we're married and the only thing missing is living together and the rings!"

"So you _are_ asking for a wedding?" Nick asked.

"NO!" Said Kaleigh, "I'm asking for us to go a little slower with this. We're not ready for marriage, obviously, so let's get rid of some the stress that it adds by not 'pretending' to be a married couple."

"But Kay," said Nick, "we _are _family you are the mother of my children."

"That means absolutely nothing! Nick, please listen to me, I love you, I love your family, but I cannot 'play housewife' when a. I'm sixteen, and b. I'm NOT married. I do not want to get married yet, but I do want us to take a step back or fifty. You are my _boyfriend_, not my husband, maybe someday you will be, but this is too stressful, your family randomly visiting, I have plans today, and I really don't have to go through you to make plans. So Nick my brother doesn't need to suck it up. _We_ need a reality check."

"Kaleigh, no offense, we had plans first," said Nick.

"Yes," said Kaleigh, "_You and I_ have plans, not you, I and you're entire family!"

"Kaleigh," said Nick, "Lizzie and Lillian are as good as family to you, you said so."

"Lizzie and Lillian, are childhood friends." said Kaleigh, "I love them don't get me wrong, in fact I love your entire family, but if I want to make plans with them _I_ will call them and we will make plans to get together!"

There was a knock on the door, "I have to get that." said Kaleigh as she walked away, and answered the door. It was Kyle and his friend.

Kaleigh held her breath Kyle's friend, was well, in Kaleigh's opinion, hot. "Kyle, let me apologize in advance, Nick showed up with his entire family with out warning. Please stay though, I missed you so much."

Kyle sighed, "Well, we're already here, so might as well stay. This is Mitchell," Kyle pointed to his hot friend.

"I'm Kaleigh," she said looking into Mitchell's clear blue eyes.

Mitchell fussed with his jet black hair, "Pleasure to meet you Kaleigh."

"Come on in you guys," said Kaleigh as she turned to see her "stress world" become even more stressful


	11. Window Shopping

1Chapter 11- Window Shopping.

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

Kaleigh looked to her brother. "Kyle I'm so-"

"Wow, when you said the _entire_ family, you really meant it." Kyle interrupted his little sister.

"I'm sorry," she repeated herself.

Nick glared from Kyle at a distance. Kyle noticed this and when Kaleigh wasn't looking he gave Nick the finger.

"Kaleigh," said Kevin.

"Yes, Kevin," Kaleigh walked over to him.

"Who's that kid over there," Kevin pointed to Kyle.

Kaleigh sighed she had forgotten that Lillian, Leslie, and Kevin hadn't met her brother yet, "That's my half brother."

"Oh," said Kevin, "he looks nothing like you."

"I know I get that a lot." Said Kaleigh not really sure how to respond.

Kevin looked to Leslie, and then Leslie spoke up, "He doesn't look to happy that we're all here."

"No," said Kaleigh, "he just didn't realize that Nick was going to be here and is a little bit surprised by it. It's nothing personal." She lied.

Leslie smiled, "I was a little worried about that, since Nick hasn't spoken very highly of your brother."

"I know," Kaleigh sighed, "Last time they met it wasn't a pretty sight."

Leslie smiled, "Nick can get extremely combative very easily, and your brother doesn't seem to like him at all."

"Right," said Kaleigh, "well like I said, they don't exactly see eye to eye."

Leslie smiled. All of a sudden the baby monitor cried. "That's Delilah," said Kaleigh, "I'd better go get her."

Kaleigh retreated up the steps. When she was out of ear shot Nick and Kyle walked over to each other.

"Kyle," said Nick.

"Nicholas," said Kyle.

"Nice to see you again," Nick said sarcastically.

"Right, well, I wasn't planning to see _you,_ never mind, your screwed up family!" Kyle responded coldly.

Nick was about to punch Kyle, but Kaleigh came back down the steps holding Delilah, she put her in the "play pen" with Collin.

"Hey," Kaleigh walked over to Kyle, Mitchell, and Nick, "Is everyone getting along?"

"Of course Kay," smiled Nick.

"I feel that I'm getting a better relationship with your boyfriend," lied Kyle.

"Nick," said Kaleigh in a singsong voice, "this is Mitchell. Mitchell," said Kaleigh, she suddenly lost her sing song voice, "this is Nick."

Nick's jaw dropped.

"Dinner's ready," Kaleigh smiled as she heard the timer go off. "Uncle Henry went out for a bit but he'll be back soon."

"Cool," said Kyle.

They all sat down.

Dinner started when Joe stood up, "I need to go get some more water, I'll be right back."

Lillian watched him go.

When Joe returned, he banged his knee on the table. He giggled.

"What," asked Nick.

"Earthquake . . . " Joe laughed, "Hey Nick what comes after an earthquake?"

Nick smirked as he shook the table, "AFTER SHOCK."

"Guys," said Kaleigh, "Knock it off!"

Joe ignored her, "Kevin what comes after an after shock?"

Before Kevin could shake the table Leslie stood up, "If a single one of you shakes this table again, I swear to god I will hurt you!"

It got very quiet.

"So," said Kyle breaking the silence, "I see that stupidity _is _hereditary."

Lizzie started hysterically laughing, "Someone who gets it!"

"I mean there's you," Kyle pointed to Kevin, "you are a huge moron, then," he pointed to Joe, "there's you an even bigger idiot, which until I met you didn't think was possible, and then _you_," he turned to Nick, "words cannot describe how stupid you are!"

Lizzie laughed again.

"Nice to see whose side you're on sis," said Nick angrily.

"You know what," said Kevin standing up, "you just kiss my ass Kyle."

"Kevin," said Joe, "that's disgusting, why would he want to do that, I mean that's not going to get him to stop being mean to us, so why on earth would he want to do that."

"My point is proven," smirked Kyle.

"I hate you two," said Nick.

"Who," asked Lizzie, "Joe, and Kyle."

"Not Joe," said Nick angrily.

"Who," said Lizzie, "The kid that hasn't even spoken yet?" She indicated Mitchell.

Nick nodded.

"Look," said Mitchell, "you know what, I haven't said a word, I mean I absolutely despise your music but you don't hear me being rude!"

Lizzie laughed even harder, "I love these guys, really I do."

"Way to stick with your family," said Nick bitterly.

"Alright, well since everyone's finished eating, how about I go get the dessert," said Kaleigh changing the subject.

"What's for dessert," asked Mitchell curiously.

"Apple pie, with vanilla ice cream."Kaleigh said in a singsong voice again.

Nick gasped, and cursed under his breath.

Kaleigh looked to him, "Nick, do you want to help me in the kitchen."

"Nope," said Nick.

"Too bad," said Kaleigh dragging Nick by the ear into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen Kaleigh slapped his shoulder, "What the hell was that in there?"

"I, I finally got why you wanted to take a few steps back." said Nick.

"Do you _really_ because I think this may be a major miss communication." sighed Kaleigh.

"No, I get it," said Nick angrily, "you want to take a few steps back so you can go and date other guys like, that Mitchell kid."

"No! Nick you missed the entire point of why I want to take things slower!" Kaleigh yelled in aggravation.

"No I see you flirting it up, giving him _our _snack! By the way, he doesn't like you, he likes Lizzie!" Nick ranted.

"Nick, I don't want him to like me. I just have a little crush it's not a big deal. I'm just . . . window shopping." Kaleigh explained.

"That makes no sense!" said Nick angrily.

"Nick, I'm just admiring, I'm not going to make a purchase." Explained Kaleigh

"Why? Because you cannot afford it?" Nick vented.

"No, because I already have something better than it." Kaleigh sighed, "because I love the thing that I have and wouldn't want to lose it. I'm just admiring _it_ but I'm not interested in _it. _I just want to keep what I have because what I have is ten times better that what I'm looking at through the window."


	12. Not Another Mark

1Chapter12- Not Another Mark

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, and Marie)_

While Nick and Kaleigh were fighting in the kitchen, the others were in the dinning room still fighting.

The moment that Nick and Kaleigh had left the room, Kyle spoke up, "man whore!" he indicated Nick.

"Hey!"Argued Joe, "Don't talk about my brother like that!"

"Um," said Kyle, "it's a fact, have you taken a good look at my sister?"

"Well," said Joe, "maybe my brother isn't what you called him, and maybe your sister is just a little slut!"

Kyle stood up about to punch Joe in the face, Joe too stood up to defend himself, when Lizzie stood up. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" They both obeyed. "It's one thing when you two are just arguing, but it's another to insult people when they aren't even in the room! And don't go saying that, they are two idiots that made a mistake, not either of the words that you two just called them!" Lizzie was so angry that she walked over to Joe and slapped on the back of the head and did the same to Kyle.

Henry finally entered his house, "Hi Kyle," he looked confused, "No offense but why are you all here, and where are Nick and Kaleigh?"

"Nick and Kaleigh are fighting in the kitchen," said Joe, "but they're supposed to be getting some of the pie that Nick never let's me have when ever we come over!"

"Right," said Henry, "Well I'm gonna go back out and . . . walk Bubbles."

"So," sighed Lizzie turning to Mitchell and Kyle, "Where do you two go to school?"

"We go to a private school about ten miles away from here," Mitchell answered.

"I used to go to a private school," said Lizzie, "but then I had to move, and now I go to a public school. One of the things that I don't miss about private school is the uniforms."

Mitchell laughed, "I used to know a girl that absolutely hated the uniforms at our school, but I'm pretty sure she moved away because I haven't seen her in a while."

"I looked terrible in my uniform, but there was always this kid telling me I looked good in it," Lizzie reminisced.

"Oh my god, I had a very similar experience, that girl I was telling you about," Mitchell reminded her, "would always say she looked horrible in her uniform even though she looked great in it."

"I would always change the second that I got home..." Lizzie went on.

"The girl would do that too," Mitchell said in amazement, "and she would always change into a tee shirt and shorts even if it was snowing."

"I did that too," Lizzie said, " I Would love to meet this girl!"

Mitchell looked at her curiously, "You wouldn't happen to have two brothers named Cody, and Chris do you?"

Lizzie spit out her water, "OH NO, NOT ANOTHER MARK!"

In that instant Nick came running out of the kitchen, "Did I just hear the name Mark!"

"No, no," said Mitchell, "I think I know you," he said to Lizzie.

"What's your last name?" Lizzie asked.

"Fuller,"Mitchell answered, "What's your's?"

"Jayten," said Lizzie.

"NO!" Said Joe, "It's Jayten-Jonas!"

"SHUT UP JOE," Yelled Lizzie, "obviously he would know me before the last name change!"

"I know you," said Mitchell.

"Yeah," said Lizzie, "I figured!"


	13. Change

Chapter 13- Change

_Year One (Collin, Delilah, Marie)_

The Jonases left the Spencer's house aside from Nick, who was spending the night since it was the weekend, and they were trying to keep the children together on the weekends. Nick looked to Kaleigh not sure what to say, part of him was mad, the other part of him was glad that she hadn't ended the relationship completely.

Kyle and his friend were still there, watching the game with Henry. Nick looked to Kaleigh, "Can we please talk?"

Kaleigh sighed and looked to the boy whom she loved so dearly, "Of course."

Nick pulled Kaleigh over to the couch, "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this but, I think I'll just say it, I like the way things are."

Kaleigh looked down and then back to her boyfriend, "Nick, I love you, and I love your family, but we aren't married, and I don't want to rush into anything. Let's say, hypothetically, something happened between us, and it resulted in the two of us breaking up, I would want it to just be a break up, not like a divorce without all of the paper work. I don't what you want me to say, but I can't keep playing house like this. We have children and that is challenging enough, never mind trying to please each other's family at the same time."

"What are you saying?" Nick asked her, "Do you want to take a break?"

"NO!" Kaleigh said her eyes widened, "Don't suggest that!"

Nick smirked, "Okay so we're good?"

Kaleigh nodded, "I still want you to be my boyfriend, but I want you to _just _be my boyfriend . . . for now."

Nick smirked, "Okay." He pressed his lips to hers, "But eventually, you wouldn't mind the idea of us maybe getting married."

"I'm hoping for it." Kaleigh reassured him, "But I don't want to rush into anything. We rushed into our relationship head first and look where it got us."

"Two beautiful kids, that are a lot of time and effort." Nick reflected on the situation.

"Exactly," said Kaleigh, "and we were not ready for those two little kids were we?"

Nick grimaced seeing Kaleigh's point, "but it was worth it."

Kaleigh rolled her eyes, "Yes it was, but still it's making life harder on us, which is why I do not want to continue on this fast pace, we have a long time to think about things like this."

Nick sighed, "I guess I see your point, I don't like it, but I get it."

Kaleigh embraced Nick, "I love you sweetie, but this is a necessity."

Nick nodded. He glanced over to where Henry sat with Kyle and Mitchel, "I don't get what you see in that guy."

"That's good," smiled Kaleigh.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"That means that you're not gay." Kaleigh teased.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Why does your brother hate me so much?"

"Um," said Kaleigh sarcastically, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick gave her a disapproving look. Kaleigh smirked as she answered, "Well, maybe, because you got his little sister pregnant."

"But he didn't even know you then!" Nick said appalled.

She shrugged, "C'est la vie."

Nick pulled her into his arms as he got off the couch and headed up the steps.

"Absolutely not!" Henry yelled from the other couch, "Last time you two were upstairs by yourselves Collin and Delilah were conceived!"

Nick and Kaleigh smirked. Kaleigh yelled down the steps "We're just checking on the twins."

"How many people does it take to check on babies?" Henry said not about to give in.

Kaleigh smirked, as she looked to Nick, "You can go check on them, I'll stay down here."

Nick nodded as he headed up the steps. Nick entered Kaleigh's room, there was one crib where Collin slept, and Delilah was sleeping in Kaleigh's bed. Kaleigh had a blow up bed on the floor for herself. Nick looked to Collin in the crib, who was holding his favorite teddy bear. Nick smiled a broad grin when he turned to see Delilah sucking her thumb and holding her pink butterfly security blanket. He found it highly ironic that Delilah was now sleeping in the same bed that she was conceived in. Nick found it very difficult to walk in the room, it was covered in baby toys, it was hard to believe that he was in the same room that he and Kaleigh used to cry about their horrors in. It was just too baby converted. He wondered how Joe and Lillian always managed to keep their room so clean. He also wondered when they would finally get a place of their own, and leave Kevin and Leslie's place.

Nick sighed as he left Kaleigh's room, and headed down the steps. The second he reached the foot of the steps the baby monitor went nuts. Delilah's high pitched, piercing, squeal filled the room, soon followed by Collin's breathy cry. Nick turned right on his heels and headed back up the staircase. He saw Delilah wailing on her back as she searched for her blanket that had fallen on the ground in apparently thirty seconds. He knelt down next to the bed and picked up his little girl's pink butterfly blanket, and wove it in front of her face.

Delilah's cry stopped immediately, as she opened her arms and reached for her blanket. Nick placed it on her belly.

He walked over to Collin. Collin was always more of a challenge. He picked him up and swayed on the spot. Collin continued to cry harder. Nick smelled Collin's diaper and it was fine. The problem with Collin was that he never had a reason for crying he just cried over anything, and it was nearly impossible to get him to stop.

Nick brought Collin down stairs with him. He walked over to Kaleigh. She looked shocked. "Collin's actually crying."

Nick looked at her quizzically, "Collin always cries."

Kaleigh smirked, "Not for me." Kaleigh took Collin out of Nick's arms and Collin instantly stopped sobbing. Kaleigh smirked again, "I win." She brought Collin back upstairs.

Kyle glared at Nick, "Apparently your own son hates you as much as I do."

Nick opened his mouth, when Henry interrupted. "Kyle that was out of line, and if I were you I wouldn't want Nick to get too angry at me."

Kyle snorted, "I'm not afraid of him!"

Henry raised his eyebrows, "Well I'm just saying he broke someone's nose with one punch so don't get too cocky kid. Give him a little credit, he's here. If you got your girlfriend pregnant would you still be there?"

Kyle didn't answer right away, "I wouldn't get my girlfriend pregnant."

Henry smirked again, "No such thing as 100% protection . . . aside from abstinence, and if you're anything like your father, you don't know the meaning of the word."

Kyle smirked, "I guess I _am_ a bit like my father. Clearly Kaleigh is too, but I _do _know the meaning of extreme protection."

Kaleigh returned to the guys, "They're asleep again."

Nick sighed, "Let's see how long that lasts."

Kaleigh smirked, "They normally sleep well when they're with me, and they only wake up once or twice during the night."

Nick shrugged, "Delilah's normally good for me, but Collin, he wakes up at least once every hour, and he it takes forever to get him to stop crying."

Kaleigh shook her head, "Normally he sleeps great when he's with me, and rarely ever cries."

Nick shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because it's more crowded at my place."

"Maybe." Kaleigh agreed.

While Nick and Kaleigh were talking about why Collin may have been crying more with Nick than with Kaleigh, Kyle turned to Henry. "Uncle Henry, I need to ask you a favor."

"Shoot." Said Henry.

"Can I move in here? I can't stand it at my mom's and technically last year, you were legally my father, so can I please just stay here until I get an apartment or something?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," said Henry, "You can stay in the guest room, it just needs to be cleaned out."

"Thank you so much," Kyle said gratefully, "When can I move in?"

"During the week," said Henry, "It'll give me the weekend to clean out the room."

Kyle smiled, "Thank you Uncle Henry."


End file.
